El festival de Sinbad
by Belen Leoxses
Summary: Por fin había llegado el día, otra de las tradicionales fiestas de Sindria, y esta vez, una de las más grandes, el rey Sinbad cumplía 30 años aquella noche y todo su reino había organizado un gran festival para él, pero... ¿Qué pasará cuando empiecen a atosigar a Sinbad con preguntas sobre el matrimonio? "¿Para qué necesito una reina? Ya tengo a Jafar" One-shot/Lemon SinJa.


Tras muchíiisima espera, por fin llegó el día, otra de las tradicionales fiestas de Sindria, y esta vez, una de las más grandes, pero, ¿cuál era el gran acontecimiento? ¿Una boda? ¿El nacimiento del hijo de alguien importante? No, esta vez era para celebrar el cumpleaños del más importante de los habitantes de su reino, efectivamente, el rey Sinbad cumplía 30 años aquella noche y todos los habitantes de su reino se habían encargado de organizar un gran festival para él, aunque quien lideraba todo era Jafar que llevaba planeando aquella fiesta desde hacía varios meses, aprovechando que Sinbad llevaba varias semanas de viaje visitando otros reinos.

\- Sharrkan, necesito que cortes estas decoraciones.- Pidió el de pelo blanco entregándole un gran rollo de papel.

\- Que sea espadachín no quiere decir que tenga que ponerme a recortar decoraciones como un niño pequ...- Se calló ante la mirada asesina de Jafar, así que simplemente cogió las tijeras que le había dado y se puso a cortar sin rechistar.

Resultaba muy raro que alguien no realizase la tarea que se le había encomendado, bien porque esperaban complacer y alegrar al rey de su reino mediante su gran fiesta, o por la mirada asesina que Jafar le dedicaba a cualquiera que se negase a hacer su trabajo. Llegó la hora, ya casi era de noche, y todos los que esperaban al rey en el puerto pudieron ver por fin su barco acercándose desde el horizonte, no fue una sorpresa la cara de felicidad de Sinbad al ver que tanta gente de su reino estaba esperando su regreso cuando su barco alcanzó el puerto, los primeros en acercarse a recibirle fueron, cómo no, sus ocho generales, que al tener a Sinbad frente a él hicieron una reverencia.

\- Feliz cumpleaños, mi rey.- Dijeron todos a la vez, debido al saludo, Sinbad soltó una carcajada.

\- No hace falta que seáis tan formales, menos aún el día de mi cumpleaños.- Sonrió él saludándoles a todos y siguiéndoles al interior de la ciudad.

En cuanto el rey apareció en la ciudad de camino a su palacio, dio comienzo la gran celebración, había música, un gran banquete para todo el mundo, e incluso hubo fuegos artificiales creados con la magia de Yamuraiha, cuanto más caía la noche más felices parecían todos los habitantes de Sindria, y más animado estaba su rey sentado en un sofá en la terraza del palacio.

\- Oye, Sinbad...- Le llamó Sharrkan cuando ambos ya estaban algo ebrios después de tanto tiempo de fiesta.- Ya tienes 30 años, ¿no crees que deberías ir buscando una reina para Sindria?

\- ¿Una reina?- Preguntó Sinbad confundido dejando su vaso a un lado, Sharrkan asintió y el resto de los generales que lo acompañaban se quedaron mirándole esperando su respuesta.- ¿Para qué? Al reino le va muy bien así, además, ya tengo a Jafar...- El mencionado agrandó los ojos y todas las miradas se dirigieron a él, el de pelo blanco suspiró tratando de ocultar la vergüenza.

\- No digas tonterías, Sin. Sharrkan tiene razón, deberías empezar a hablar con otros reinos para alguna princesa se case contigo, eso sería lo más conveniente para Sindria.

\- No me hace falta una reina.- Respondió Sinbad frunciendo un poco el ceño.- Tú ya haces las funciones de una, Jafar...- Jafar volvió a suspirar y rodó los ojos.

\- Creo que ya es hora de que vayas a descansar, Sin, debes estar muy cansado.

Acto seguido, hizo que Sinbad rodeara sus hombros con el brazo y le ayudó a levantarse para llevarle a su dormitorio, miró al resto de los generales y les hizo una pequeña reverencia antes de llevarse a Sinbad consigo de camino a sus aposentos. Una vez llegaron a su habitación, Jafar ayudó a Sinbad a quitarse los contenedores de Djinn para guardarlos en un lugar seguro, también le quitó su turbante y le ayudó a quitarse los zapatos.

\- Túmbate en la cama, has bebido mucho, te hace falta dormir.- Dijo el de pelo blanco guardando los contenedores metálicos del mayor en una cómoda, de repente, notó cómo Sinbad se le acercaba por detrás atrapándole entre su cuerpo y la cómoda.- ¿Sin?

\- Jafar...- Le llamó el mayor en voz baja apoyando la barbilla en uno de sus hombros.- No me hace falta una reina...

\- Eso ya me lo has dicho, Sin.- Respondió Jafar tratando de mantener la compostura a pesar de tener al mayor tan cerca.

\- Pero quiero que tú seas mi reina...- Añadió apartando un poco la tela de su keffiyeh dándole un besito en el cuello haciéndole estremecerse.

\- No puedo ser tu reina, soy un hombre. Lo que tienes que hacer es casarte con la princesa de otro reino, así Sindria tendría más aliados, seguro que puedes encontrar alguna princesa que te quiera y sea capaz de reinar contigo.

\- Entonces quiero que tú seas mi esposa, Jafar.- Respondió poniéndole ambas manos en la cintura para obligarle a darse la vuelta y mirarle.- Tú me quieres y eres muy capaz de reinar conmigo.

\- Tampoco puedo ser tu esposa, sigo siendo un hombre.- El mayor tomó a Jafar del mentón y rodeó su cintura con el brazo libre haciéndole sonrojar ya que no se lo esperaba.

\- ¿Y qué?

\- Sin, eso no se pued...- Antes de acabara la frase el mayor ya había tirado de Jafar hacia él dándole un beso en los labios. Jafar agrandó los ojos poniéndose rojo de golpe y empujando a Sinbad por el pecho tratando de separarle de él.

\- ¡S-Sin!- Exclamó avergonzado el menor cuando logró romper el beso.

Sinbad, en lugar de responder, soltó el mentón del menor y colocó ambas manos en su cintura levantándole en el aire, este le miró confundido pero inmediatamente comenzó a patalear y a resistirse para que le soltara, haciéndole caso omiso, Sinbad le llevó en brazos hasta la cama e hizo que se tumbara en esta.

\- Jafar, te quiero, cásate conmigo.- Pidió el mayor poniéndose encima de él.

\- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, no podemos hacer eso!

\- ¿Por qué no? Yo te quiero y tú a mí, ¿verdad?- La pregunta hizo que Jafar se pusiera rojo de nuevo, Sinbad le miró esperando a que respondiese y el menor solo apartó la vista.- ¿Me quieres?

\- Claro que sí...- Respondió Jafar avergonzado sin querer mirar al otro.

Esto no duró mucho ya que Sinbad le cogió de ambas mejillas obligándole a mirarle, sonrió levemente al ver cómo la normalmente pálida cara de Jafar estaba totalmente ruborizada, y volvió a atraerle hacia sí mismo, volviendo a besarle, pero esta vez, el menor decidió dejarse llevar un poco y correspondió al beso de forma muy lenta. Mantuvieron ese beso durante un buen rato, ya que estaban solos podían tomarse todo el tiempo que quisieran, profundizaron este entreabriendo sus labios, pero fue Sinbad quien estuvo marcando el ritmo con su lengua todo el tiempo jugueteando con la de Jafar a su antojo.

\- Sin.- Le llamó el menor rompiendo el beso sonrojado.- No podemos, tú tienes que casarte con una princesa, yo soy un ex-asesino, si la gente se entera la reputación del reino podría...

\- Me da igual, Jafar. Ya no eres un asesino, y tú eres mejor que cualquier princesa.- Respondió Sinbad apartando la tela del keffiyeh de Jafar para volver a darle un beso en el cuello, este mucho más lento, lamió suavemente y succionó un poco la piel, logrando que el menor exhalara un casi inaudible suspiro.- Deja que te ame a ti...

Una vez más Jafar suspiró al notar las manos de Sinbad posarse en sus caderas empezando a acariciar su cuerpo de arriba a abajo, lentamente pero con deseo, al ver que el menor no respondía nada, Sinbad lo tomó como que tenía luz verde para continuar y sonrió levemente quitándole finalmente el keffiyeh a Jafar deleitándose con la vista, este estaba bajo él levemente sonrojado y con una expresión avergonzada que pocas veces se veía en él, era una visión maravillosa, y era solo para él. A continuación, Sinbad subió las manos al pecho del menor, tirando suavemente de su túnica hacia abajo para quitársela y dejarle únicamente con la camisa blanca que solía llevar bajo esta, Jafar, sin querer quedarse atrás, rodeó la cintura de Sinbad con los brazos para deshacer el nudo que mantenía sujeta la tela blanca que usaba encima de la falda de la túnica, y también se deshizo rápidamente de la tela del mismo estilo que adornaba los hombros de su rey.

En apenas unos minutos, ambos ya casi se habían desnudado el uno al otro, una vez Sinbad le quitó completamente la túnica al menor le miró de arriba a abajo lentamente, como queriendo memorizar cada milímetro de su cuerpo, este tenía bastantes cicatrices, sobre todo destacaban aquellas dos tan grandes en la parte interna de los muslos que nunca dejaba ver a nadie, dejando de lado las cicatrices, su piel era totalmente blanca exceptuando las pequeñas pecas de su nariz, además, sus muñecas eran finas, su cintura era estrecha y firme, sus piernas eran largas... pero lo que más le gustaba al rey de Sindria de su general eran los ojos, de un verde oscuro tan intenso que con tan solo mirarlos unos segundos ya se le iba la cabeza.

Los pensamientos que inundaban la mente de Sinbad después de aquella minuciosa observación al cuerpo del menor eran de todo menos puros, esta fue la razón por la que, en cuanto recobró el sentido después de haberse quedado hipnotizado mirándole, comenzó a besar el cuello de Jafar apasionadamente, acelerando de golpe el ritmo al que iban y sobresaltando un poco al de pelo blanco.

\- ¡Ah, Sin!- Exclamó al notar al mayor dejando chupetones por todo su cuello.- ¡N-No hagas eso!

\- Sabes dulce...- Musitó Sinbad ignorando lo que Jafar acababa de decirle.- Mm...- El mayor continuó introduciendo sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Jafar, acariciando su torso y notando la textura suave de este bajo sus manos.- Me encantas...- Dijo susurrando en el oído del menor haciéndole estremecerse, Sinbad continuó tocando todo el torso de Jafar hasta que decidió deshacerse de la camisa de este de una buena vez, al verle hacer esto Jafar frunció un poco el ceño.

\- Sin, no vale que el único desnudo sea yo.- Dijo Jafar en tono algo molesto haciendo que Sinbad se pusiera debajo de él.

\- Por mí de fábula.- Respondió el de pelo morado con una sonrisa boba debido a que el alcohol aún mantenía efecto sobre él.

Dicho esto, Jafar no tardó más de un minuto es deshacerse de la túnica morada que el mayor solía llevar bajo las telas blancas que ya le había quitado, ahora ambos estaban en igualdad de condiciones, en ropa interior.

\- Jafaaar...

\- ¿Qué pasa, Sin?- Preguntó el mencionado levantando una ceja por el tono del mayor, este comenzó a desatar las cuerdas rojas de los brazos y las piernas de Jafar lentamente.

\- Las armas fuera de la cama, está feo.- Respondió quitándole estas y dejándolas a un lado.- Ahora mucho mejor.- Sonrió tomándole la mejilla y dándole un beso corto, haciendo a Jafar sonrojar de golpe ya que no se lo esperaba.

Sinbad volvió a cambiar posiciones con el otro, colocándose de nuevo encima de Jafar y mirándole de arriba a abajo una vez más sonriendo levemente, al notar al otro mirándole de esa forma el menor se encogió un poco algo avergonzado, aunque él tampoco se quedó atrás a la hora de observar el cuerpo ajeno, hacía también un rato que recorría el musculoso cuerpo de Sinbad con los ojos a la velocidad de la luz, preguntándose cosas como cómo se sentiría abrazarle, tenerle sobre él, dentro de él... Al imaginar esto último Jafar soltó un suave suspiro sin darse cuenta y notó una leve corriente eléctrica recorriendo su espalda de arriba a abajo a causa de la excitación producida por aquel pensamiento.

\- Sin...- Le llamó rodeando el cuello del mayor con los brazos para apegarle a sí mismo.

\- ¿Hm?- Musitó Sinbad bajando ambas manos a la ropa interior de Jafar para quitársela.

\- Bésame.- Ordenó el menor tirando de él para hacerlo, Sinbad correspondió al beso gustosamente mientras a la vez seguía concentrado en deshacerse tanto de la ropa interior contraria como de la propia.

Ambos continuaron besándose lentamente durante un rato hasta que tuvieron que separarse para tomar aire, al hacer esto fue cuando Jafar se percató de que ahora tanto él como Sinbad estaban totalmente desnudos, el mayor le dedicó una sonrisa al ver la cara de confusión del de pelo blanco y, con sus propias caderas, hizo que este abriese un poco las piernas. Sinbad comenzó a repartir suaves y lentos besos por las mejillas del menor, luego fue bajando al cuello, al pecho, al estómago... hasta que finalmente se colocó entre las piernas de este, separándolas cuidadosamente y fijándose en la expresión de Jafar en todo momento por si le incomodaba, al ver que este no mostraba ningún tipo de rechazo, el mayor dio un pequeño beso en cada una de las cicatrices en los muslos de Jafar para a continuación empezar a besar y lamer la entrada de este para humedecerla.

El cuerpo de Jafar se tensó automáticamente, se sentía raro, pero se sentía muy bien, conforme Sinbad continuaba, su mente se iba quedando en blanco, ahora mismo no podía concentrarse en otra cosa que no fuera el placer que le estaba dando su rey, en cómo le estaban temblando las piernas, en el cosquilleo que no podía dejar de notar recorrer su columna... Jafar bajó una mano al cabello del mayor sujetando este suavemente con cuidado de no tirar, tan solo para que no dejase de hacer lo que estaba haciendo y que tanto le gustaba, al notar la mano del menor en la parte trasera de su cabeza Sinbad esbozó una pequeña sonrisa y continuó con lo que hacía, hasta que tras unos minutos, una vez la entrada de Jafar ya estuvo lo suficientemente húmeda, se separó de él.

\- S-Sin, ¿por qué paras...?- Preguntó Jafar muy sonrojado, el mayor solo respondió dándole un beso corto y colocando ambas manos en sus caderas.

\- No te preocupes, ahora vas a sentir algo que te va a gustar aún más...- Dijo el de pelo morado acercando sus caderas a la entrada del menor entrando en su cuerpo lentamente.

\- A-Aahh...- Ambos exhalaron un fuerte y largo gemido al mismo tiempo y casi automáticamente se abrazaron fuertemente empezando a darse besos en los labios y por toda la cara el uno al otro mientras comenzaban a mover las caderas lentamente.

Aunque al inicio la presencia de Sinbad en su interior se sentía rara e incluso algo dolorosa, Jafar fue acostumbrándose a esta progresivamente, hasta que, al igual que minutos atrás, comenzó a sentir únicamente placer, al principio solo en aquella zona, pero poco después este se extendió por todo su cuerpo apoderándose de este y volviendo a dejarle la mente en blanco, de modo que solo pudiera concentrarse en seguir moviéndose al ritmo que marcaba el mayor. Sinbad, por su lado, siguió acelerando la velocidad de sus caderas poco a poco, mientras con las manos se dedicaba a acariciar toda la espalda de Jafar de arriba a abajo, pasando estas por el culo de este más de una vez.

Tras algunos minutos, repentinamente, Jafar arqueó la espalda entre los brazos de Sinbad apretando los ojos y exhalando un fuerte gemido que le fue imposible reprimir, el mayor le miró sorprendido y levemente sonrojado por aquel sonido tan encantador que acababa de hacer Jafar, pero al ser consciente de lo que había hecho este se tapó la boca con el dorso de la mano.

\- Jafar, ¿qué ha sido eso?- Preguntó Sinbad en tono divertido.

\- N-Nada...

\- ¿Seguro?- Repitió el mayor haciendo un fuerte movimiento con sus caderas tocando aquel punto tan sensible dentro del cuerpo de Jafar haciéndole reaccionar de nuevo.

\- ¡Ah, Sin..!- Gimió el menor tratando de taparse la boca sin éxito.

\- Mm... ¿Te gusta?- Sonrió Sinbad repitiendo el mismo movimiento una y otra vez de modo que Jafar no pudiese hacer nada para evitar hacer aquellos sonidos.

\- A-Ahh... S-Sí...- Jadeó Jafar clavándole las uñas de nuevo en la espalda.- S-Sigue, Sin...- Suplicó copiando a Sinbad y acelerando sus caderas esperando conseguir él mismo que este volviese a alcanzar aquel punto.

Ante esta petición Sinbad sonrió de oreja a oreja y continuó realizando aquellas fuertes embestidas con sus caderas, hasta que notó que los gemidos y movimientos del menor fueron volviéndose cada vez más fuertes y sonoros, indicándole que estaba por llegar al clímax.

\- S-Sin... Nn...- Jafar al darse cuenta también, trató de decírselo al mayor, pero debido al momento únicamente era capaz de balbucear y gemir, a lo que Sinbad respondió con un beso corto en los labios.

\- No pasa nada, Jafar... Yo tampoco puedo más...- Le susurró dando una última embestida haciendo que ambos se corriesen casi a la vez.

Tras unos segundos tratando de calmar sus respiraciones, Sinbad salió del cuerpo de Jafar dejándose caer sobre este agotado pero con cuidado de no hacerle daño.

\- Ah... Jafar...- Le llamó el mayor en voz baja aún abrazándole.

\- ¿Hm...?

\- Sé mi rey...- Al oír esto Jafar suspiró y le dio un beso en la mejilla al mayor justo antes de cerrar los ojos

\- Está bien, Sin...


End file.
